


Pain to Come

by iceprinceloki



Series: Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [17]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mystery, Pain, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Daniel and Louis catch Armand out the night after Marius brutally rapes him, and he finally has to tell them the truth of what has been happening.
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy, Armand/Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Marius de Romanus, Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Series: Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553704
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Pain to Come

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this is getting dark but I swear it's only about two more chapters of horror before things smooth out okay, trust me! It will get better ASAP . I know some of you are here for the lighthearted, wholesomeness but there are dark times in all relationships and that's just the sad reality....comment down below how you'd like to see Marius punished!

Daniel and I slept on the rug beside the bedroom couch, warm in front of the fire and both lost in thought about our lover. Armand had come home rumpled, tired and smelling of something I hadn’t inhaled in months.

Daniel and I woke before Armand and sat talking quietly, watching him slip from death sleep to mortal sleep.

‘I’m really worried; did you see his face last night?’ Daniel asked. ‘He went full on melt down…’

I nodded and stroked a strand of hair behind Armand’s ear. ‘I saw….but did you smell him?’

Daniel cocked his head to the side curiously. Gestured to Armand wordlessly telling Daniel to smell him. ‘That’s Lestat’s cologne, I’d recognise it anywhere.’

‘Maybe Armand just has the same cologne?’ Daniel tried to reason with me.

‘No, Lestat had it made especially for himself, there’s no one on earth with the same cologne…’

Daniel frowned and clawed at his face miserably. ‘So now Lestat is in on it too? What the actual hell is going on?’

‘I don’t know, but I’m sure Armand will wake up soon…’ I sighed, turning my eyes back to the sleeping vampire, he looked so innocent and vulnerable.

Armand was hurting, that much was blatantly obvious, but we could do nothing unless he told us the issue. I hoped Allesandra would be able to help us, she would know what to say.

‘I feel more and more that he’s willingly going to them….’ Daniel confided in a small voice, face warped in shame as he spoke. ‘I know I said I doubt he’d do it willingly but now with Lestat being involved with all their history? I don’t know anymore….’

I realized that he had been feeling set aside, he was feeling betrayed and hurt by Armand’s silence and all the new evidence that kept coming up. I took Daniels hand in my own and squeezed comfortingly.

‘I don’t think Armand would cheat on us Daniel, it’s not who he is, and you heard him the other night; he is terrified of losing us, he won’t risk it….not on purpose…’ I tried to reassure him but Daniel stared at Armand and ignored me.

I felt a flash of annoyance at Daniel, who was he to judge Armand like that? He didn’t know what Marius and Lestat were capable of; he didn’t know how deeply the toxins ran in their veins. The thought snapped me out of my anger and I softened. It wasn’t Daniels fault that he didn’t know; he was young and tried to hope for the best. I was being terribly unfair by expecting him to think any differently, I knew how the situation looked, I knew he had his own insecurities. My job was to take care of him while Armand was down for the count.

Daniel sighed and got up he gently started peeling off Armand’s clothing. ‘He needs a bath, I can’t stand that smell on him any longer.’ He hissed angrily.

I didn’t interfere, I understood how Daniel felt and I couldn’t argue with him when I shared his feeling. I hadn’t needed this reminder of my makers existence. I watched with my brows knitted together as Armand didn’t even stir. Daniel turned towards me and I felt the apology flow from him, he’d never meant to upset me.

‘Please go open the taps so long while I try to wake him up…’

I stood immediately and went to the bathroom. I positioned the stopper in the drain and opened that taps of the bathtub, filling it with steaming hot water. I poured the sweet smelling bubble bath into the water and let myself drift into thought. Lestat was in New York, or at least he had been with Armand the night before. I wondered if David was with him or if he was alone. I wondered why he was here. If he would try to see me or talk to me, I wondered if he had changed.

The tub filled and I turned off the taps, my thoughts were cut off suddenly by Daniel yelling from the bedroom. I ran out to see what was going on and found Daniel shaking Armand by the shoulders violently.

‘Your butt and thighs have cum on them, what the hell were you doing? I can guarantee that sure as shit wasn’t me or Louis. I’m sick of the lies, the secrets!’ Daniel was crying and Armand stared at him agog.

‘Daniel I can explain!’

Daniel looked even more furious at Armand’s words. ‘I fucking hope so! Do you have any idea what you’ve been doing to us? How worried we’ve been? I thought we agreed to never lie to each other, to never hurt each other! And you go and- and what?- fuck around with Marius and Lestat? You promised me!’ Daniel choked. ‘You promised me you’d never.’

‘Daniel!’ I snapped, pulling Armand from his grasp and grabbing Daniel. ‘Calm down, let him explain, I know you’re worried I know you’re upset. This is not the way to go about this!’

Daniel wrapped his arms around me for comfort and I tried to sooth him while keeping my eyes on Armand. I watched as his emotions flickered across his face; anger, hurt, shame, fear. I treid to sooth him with my mind, but he was locked up tight and wouldn’t let me in. When I was sure Daniel had calmed down I pushed him away and took both of their hands.

‘Let’s go bath, relax and talk peaceably.’ I gave Daniel a stern look but found him staring at the ground.

Armand too was looking at the ground as I led them to the bath. Once we were submerged in the water I reached to stroke my hand up and down Armand’s back, I tipped his head back in the water and washed his hair clean while Daniel sat silent and despondent on the step.

‘Armand?’ I said when it seemed no one was going to speak. ‘Please just tell us the truth….’

Armand looked at me through his lashes, red tears already on his cheeks. ‘I don’t want you to hate me…’

‘I wonder if you thought of that before-!’ Daniel started to snarl.

‘Daniel be quiet and patient or go away.’ I said firmly. ‘Being angry will not solve the issue.’

Daniel huffed, but softened and looked at Armand neutrally. Armand couldn’t make eye contact with Daniel and I wondered about Daniels earlier words, I wondered what the promise had been.

Armand took a deep breath and explained how Marius had been pursuing him straight after they arrived in New York, he had threatened Louis and Daniel to keep Armand compliant and the boy hadn’t known what to do. He explained how Marius had first sexually assaulted him, how he hadn’t felt it, he had switched off and couldn’t really remember what happened. Daniel had stiffened when he heard Armand’s account of that night, he swallowed hard and I caught him move as if he would approach us but he stopped himself and crossed his arms over his chest protectively.

Armand told us of the subsequent meetings where Marius would meet him, kiss him, undress him, drain him of his blood. He timidly told us of the most violent attack which occurred after the date we had been on. I covered my mouth and shut my eyes tightly remembering that date and the conversation we’d had about Marius.

Armand quickly tried to placate me. ‘I don’t blame you! I knew about Marius’ expectation before I had set up our date. I’d known it was a risk but I was trying to get out of the situation without involving you both. I thought if he saw how much you meant to me he would leave you alone….’

I held up a hand and shook my head. ‘Armand I’m not playing a blame game, I’m upset because it could have been avoided, and I’m upset because you could have said something.’

Armand radiated guilt and sorrow but I pressed him to continue. He told us about Bianca and how he had hoped she would help him. He told us that Marius had called and told him he needed to apologise. Armand told us through sobs how he had hoped things would be put right, that he and Marius might have the chance to be healthy for once. He’d hoped all the ugliness and pain would be behind them at last.

‘He lied to me on the phone…’ Armand whispered.

Daniel and I looked at each other, wide eyed and both feeling terror building in our guts. Daniel shut his eyes and looked away, pain written across his face; his whole body tight and braced as though for impact. It was up to me to be strong in that moment; I knew it and I took a breath. I put an arm around our older lover and rubbed his back kindly.

‘Tell us what happened….’ I didn’t really want to hear it, neither did Daniel.

Armand explained in a whisper how he had met Marius and they had spoken. He had tried to warm his maker up to his newfound feelings of safety, acceptance, and love. Marius had turned the conversation dark unexpectedly.

‘He forced me to the ground…’ Armand started to choke on his words. ‘And he-’

Armand hid his face in his hands and shook his head, clearly too emotional to speak. I hugged him tightly and tried to calm him, whispering to him that he was safe and we were with him. Armand started to gasp for air and Daniel and I stared at each other in confusion. Armand’s hands moved and covered his ears, nails digging into his scalp. He let out a low wail and continued to inhale sharp intakes of air, he wasn’t breathing out. Daniel quickly dropped all his reservations and came to help me.

‘Boss you have to breathe!’ Daniel begged his maker. ‘Calm down! Please!’

Daniel cupped Armand’s face and turned him so they could face each other. I released my hold on him and gave him space. Daniel stroked his cheeks and pet his hair until Armand finally started to force air out of his lungs and his breathing eased gradually. When Armand was back to a regular breathing pattern he appeared listless and empty, he stared at Daniel blankly. We thought he wouldn’t speak again, that it had been too much for him.

‘He raped me in the mortal and vampire sense.’ Armand suddenly intoned emotionlessly. ‘He held my face against the ground, tore my clothes off and raped me. He said I lied to Bianca and disgraced his name. He said it wasn’t rape. He said-’

Daniel kissed his makers nose and stared with wide eyes into those empty brown orbs. ‘What did he say?’

‘Next time I disobey him it will be you in my place.’

The silence was palpable. Daniel and I seemed to be holding our breath while Armand sat between us, an empty statue; hollow and disconnected from the world around him.

‘I can’t believe him!’ Daniel hissed suddenly. ‘I’ll rip his lungs out!’

Armand seemed to snap into himself and his emotions returned from wherever they had gone. ‘No Daniel! You won’t do anything. I-….I deserved it…’

I was gobsmacked. I had never expected to hear Armand say such a degrading thing about himself. I knew he was flawed and had never recovered from the traumas of his past, but I never knew it went as deep as that. Daniel spoke before I could and his words made everything fit together in my head.

‘I’ve told you a thousand times you never deserved anything that happened to you.’ He said lowly. ‘No one deserves to be beaten, raped, abandoned, and belittled. Least of all you! You are one of the kindest people I know Armand…..’

Armand had a look of wonder on his face. He couldn’t quite believe what Daniel was saying. I chimed in while I had the chance.

‘He’s right Armand, you don’t deserve that, you never have and never will. You are a good person who has had terrible things happen. Through it all you’re wonderful, we love you…’

Armand scoffed and climbed out of the bath. He began to dry himself and Daniel and I followed suit. We dried in silence and went to our bedroom. Armand stared at the bed for a moment before returning to the couch he had slept on. We sat on the rug at his feet and the three of us savoured the warmth of the fire.

‘You’ll leave me now…’ We almost didn’t hear the words they were breathed so softly.

Daniel and I looked up sharply and glared at him. ‘Absolutely not!’ We said together.

‘How could you think that?’ Daniel demanded to know. ‘Don’t you remember what we said the other day?’

‘I’m not who you thought I was the other day.’ Armand kept his eyes on the fire. ‘I’m destroyed and not worth your love.’

‘That’s stuff and nonsense!’ I said gently. ‘Marius was lying to you and you know that full well….you don’t mean less to us because you’ve been with someone else, especially since you didn’t go willingly.’

Armand turned on his side and held a pillow to his face. Daniel and I were quick to sooth him when we realized he was crying.

‘Everything hurts.’ He confided brokenly.

Daniel and I wrapped him up in our arms and did what we could.

‘Do you need blood, are you still injured?’ Daniel asked quickly.

Armand shook his head. ‘I’m healed. It still hurts…’

‘Come to the bed Armand, you’re freezing cold and you can’t be comfortable on this couch.’ I tried to coax him.

Daniel and I tried to lift him but he wouldn’t let us budge him. ‘I can’t sleep there, not now.’

‘Why?’ I looked at Daniel quizzically, he shrugged at me; equally as confused as I was.

Armand replied to quietly for us to understand and we had to ask him to repeat himself several times before we heard him. ‘I’m tainted; I won’t ruin our space with my filth.’

Daniel looked ready to rip Armand off the couch but I stopped him with a hand on his wrist. I told him telepathically to leave it, that Armand didn’t need any more manhandling right now. Daniel sighed and sat heavily on the rug again; he rested his head on the couch by his maker’s chest and fell silent. I watched over them as they passed into a mortal sleep, I was reeling from the nights events. The story was not yet complete however and I knew there was more pain to come.


End file.
